


That's Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Okumura Rin, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin had talked him into it and he had agreed, somehow. He blamed it on Rin’s foot sliding up his leg and Rin’s tail sliding under his robe. His partner was incorrigible and Ryūji loved him for every moment of it. Even when it led to Ryūji standing in a True Cross Headquarters bathroom with his lover bent over the edge of the sink, slacks around his ankles and Ryūji’s cock deep in his ass.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	That's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Still annoyed at the long story with Bon having sub kinks.

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you talked me into this.” Ryūji grunted against Rin’s neck. He could hardly breath in the hot, humid room and Rin’s flickering flames weren’t helping to cool the air any. 

Rin wheezed and clutched at the sink. “Can’t believe you’re still talking,” he huffed back, a smile playing on his lips as he canted his hips back into Ryūji’s thrust. Ryūji dug his fingers into Rin’s succulent waist, hefting him higher, closer, and making the angle a little easier for them both.

Rin had talked him into it and he had agreed, somehow. He blamed it on Rin’s foot sliding up his leg and Rin’s tail sliding under his robe. His partner was incorrigible and Ryūji loved him for every moment of it. Even when it led to Ryūji standing in a True Cross Headquarters bathroom with his lover bent over the edge of the sink, slacks around his ankles and Ryūji’s cock deep in his ass. 

“Just ‘cause I finally found somethin’ to shut you up.” Ryūji managed as he thrust in harder so Rin’s grip slipped on the sink. It earned a lewd moan from his lover that had Ryūji nosing along the back of Rin’s neck. He found the spot he wanted, right at his hairline, and bit. 

Rin shrieked and Ryūji’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. 

“I told you,” He warned, snapping his hips into the nephilim. Rin was indescribably hot and so tight no matter how many times they did this. 

Well, not this. Not fucking in some bathroom while they avoided another debriefing. 

“Gotta be quiet, Rin.” 

Rin groaned and gripped the sink hard. It creaked under his hand and that just made Ryūji work harder. He wanted it to crack. Rin could do it and Ryūji could get him there.

Rin was slick with sweat and it was a good thing he’d been wearing a suit because he was going to need that jacket to cover the dampness of his shirt. His hair was a mess and Ryūji had gone a little crazy earlier and there were a few hickies visible over his collar. Every breath he took sounded labored and desperate. But what really had Ryūji’s attention were Rin’s eyes.

And Rin had just shut them. They’d been staring at each other in the mirror on Ryūji’s order and Rin had broken that connection on a strangled cry. 

“Rin-” he snapped as his hips slammed home again, “eyes on  _ me.” _ He nipped at Rin’s ear and straightened so he could change the angle a bit. He thrust again and again, each move more punishing than the last as the tight coil of need throbbed in his guts. “Now.” He emphasized with a hard thrust that finally hit Rin’s prostate. Rin’s mouth popped open on a soundless breath and his back arched against the sink. His eyes fluttered and for a moment Ryūji could see the red in his eyes before they slipped shut again with a gasp.

Sparks of pleasure raced up Ryūji’s spine as Rin tightened around him. He needed more. He had to get them there. 

Rin’s left hand released the sink and flew back to grab at Ryūji’s waist. The nephilim’s hand squeezed and suddenly the strength in his grip wasn’t human. It would hurt if Rin wasn’t always so careful.

“Close,” Rin choked with a thicker and deeper voice. Ryūji slipped a hand in his lover’s hair and yanked back. Rin’s neck arched like his back and Ryūji nipped at his neck. 

“Eyes open.” He demanded again. 

Rin’s eyes snapped open revealing the blue swirled with red. Inhuman and everything Ryūji wanted. The demonic and human eyes stared at him without blinking seeing  _ him _ . Always seeing Ryūji. It was an overwhelming and unfathomable thing, being loved by him. Them. Demon and human, both joined in Rin’s body and being fucked by Ryūji.

“Right there,  _ fuck-  _ yes!” Rin gasped as he fucked himself back on Ryūji’s rapid thrusts. The nephilim’s grip tightened on the sink and they were probably seconds from it breaking. 

Ryūji grinned viciously and rammed that spot again and again. He kept his grip tight on RIn’s hair, hauling him back so he could kiss his bitten bloody lips. Rin was too lost to kiss properly but that was okay with Ryūji. He released Rin’s hip to slide his hand around to Rin’s cock. He grasped it in a loose fit and bit off a strangled gasp as Rin’s hand dug into his thigh. 

Ryūji’s hand circled around to play with Rin’s slit, his thumb pushing into it even as his other fingers slid the foreskin back. Rin bucked into the loose fist with a high whine that made Ryūji chuckle. 

“Asshole,” Rin gritted out somehow. Ryūji tightened his grip in Rin’s hair and the whine was back. His eyes slipped close and Ryūji bit him again.

“Eyes open, RIn. No closing them.”

“You’re bossy tonight.” Rin moaned, opening his eyes again. The red was more pronounced now and it was getting so hard to hold himself back. 

Staring at Rin like this was almost too much. He knew both parts of his lover-love them both and loved all things Rin was - but this was one of the only moments he really saw both halves almost united. It was the closest Rin got to be whole. The closest the demon ever got to a human and the closest Rin got to no longer fighting that part of himself.

Rin’s teeth were longer with every breath and he was leaking copious amounts of precome on Ryūji’s hand. He was going to lose it right here, eyes a vibrant mix of colors and features neither human or demon. Rin in all that he was, loving, angry, human, demon, perfect. 

Ryūji tugged Rin’s head back just a little further and-

Rin cried out, hand tightening on the sink and nails digging into Ryūji’s hip. Fire erupted from his skin as the sink cracked in half and he kept his swirled eyes open the entire time.

Ryūji watched the burning eyes as Rin tightened around him. It felt like claiming but he wasn’t sure which of them was the one being claimed. He kept steady as Rin came apart, determined to be his anchor. He would be something Rin could hold onto, no matter the maelstrom of his life. He would take everything Rin gave and he would not let him hide. 

This man, this demon, they were his. 

Ryūji’s thrust grew more unsteady, longer and deeper as he fucked into Rin’s willing body. Rin squeezed down on him, fucking back even as he swayed.

“Come on, Ryū,” Rin panted like an animal in heat, “come for me. Wanna feel it. Wanna see you-” His teeth were growing longer, the demon had control and he was calling to Ryūji and Ryūji couldn’t resist.

Ryūji thrust twice more and came with a long groan. Rin growled as Ryūji thrust hard through it, releasing the wrecked sink and reaching over his shoulder to grab Ryūji’s head.

“Rin,” he grunted and any other words he might have said were swallowed in a fang filled kiss. He released his grip on Rin’s hair and tore away from the devouring kiss. He peppered kisses along Rin’s neck to his collar. “You okay?”

“Broke the sink.” Rin hummed, fingers dragging through Ryūji’s hair in a distracting way. “Don’t care, was fucking worth it.” Rin shivered as Ryūji nibbled at the top of his spine. “Love you. Can’t believe you agreed to this.”

Ryūji snorted into Rin’s back. “Me either. Love you too.” 

They’d have to leave in a second. They’d have to return to the debriefing. Rin would sit gingerly even though he didn’t have to and he’d exaggerate a limp in his step just to be an ass. Light would snicker, Angel would look stricken, and Shura would roll her eyes. 

And Ryūji? He’d be incapable of paying attention to anything else in the entire meeting. He’d just be seeing Rin in this moment. Debauched with swirled eyes and that lopsided grin on his lips as he caught his breath once more.

Because only Ryūji ever got to see them this way and that was enough.


End file.
